


how rare and beautiful (it is to even exist)

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Character Study, Feels, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Shiro obchodzi ósme (trzydzieste drugie) urodziny i myśli o tym, co było.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	how rare and beautiful (it is to even exist)

**Author's Note:**

> Mój ulubiony kosmiczny chłopiec ma urodziny, więc no.

— Dziękuję, że tutaj ze mną przyjechałeś.

Keith zdjął dwie częściowo rozpuszczone pianki z widełek i razem z kostkami czekolady włożył je między krakersy.

— Już mi dziękowałeś — powiedział, podając jedno ciastko mężowi. — Kilka razy.

— Bo jestem ci wdzięczny. — Shiro ugryzł ciastko. — Masz wiele obowiązków w Ostrzu Marmory.

Keith wzruszył przykrytymi grubym kocem ramionami.

— Acxa się wszystkim zaopiekuje. Tak samo ty musiałeś zostawić Garnizon Iversonowi. Dziwne, że minęły trzy dni i jeszcze nikt do nas nie zadzwonił.

— Wyraźnie powiedziałem, że dopóki nie wybuchnie wojna nuklearna albo Zarkon nie zmartwychwstanie, to nas nie ma. Najwidoczniej żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła, więc pozwalają nam cieszyć się wyjazdem — powiedział Shiro. — Ewentualnie wydarzyła się ta druga, ale Lotor sobie z tym poradził i nie chcieli nas niepokoić.

— Zawsze był w tym lepszy od nas.

— Mogliśmy go od razu wezwać. Obyłbym się bez tego roku w Planie Astralnym — spróbował zażartować Shiro.

Keith popatrzył na niego, marszcząc brew. Oparł widełki o kłodę, na której siedzieli. Przysunął się do Shiro i objął go oboma ramionami.

— Znalazłem cię — wymamrotał, opierając policzek o pierś męża.

Shiro sięgnął do paczki leżącej na jego kolanach i wziął piankę. Wpakował ją sobie całą do ust.

— Mhm — odpowiedział. Oparł lewą rękę o plecy Keitha. — Też tak czasem masz, że to wszystko, Kerberos, Voltron, potem powrót na Ziemię, to wszystko wydaje ci się jakimś odległym snem? Wiem, że to się naprawdę wydarzyło, ale nie dociera do mnie, że to my to zrobiliśmy.

— Trochę tak — odparł po namyśle Keith. — Cztery lata temu byliśmy jeszcze w kosmosie.

Shiro pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w ognisko, które sami rozpalili. Od strony niemal czarnego, zlewającego się z nocnym niebem oceanu wiał chłodny wiatr. Kosmo leżał przy ich nogach, grzejąc im stopy.

— Lubiłem bycie Paladynem. Wciąż pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz kazałem wam sformować Voltrona i nie wierzyłem, że się udało, ale musiałem wyglądać jak ktoś, kto wie, co robi. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Dobrze ci to wychodziło — mruknął Keith. — Dużo lepiej niż mnie później.

— Nie powinienem poddawać cię takiej presji — przyznał Shiro — a potem naprawdę umierać.

— To przecież nie twoja wina. Sam nigdy byś nas nie zostawił, a Voltron potrzebował przywódcy. Musiałeś kogoś wybrać.

Shiro westchnął.

— Wiesz, może to przez porównanie z galrańskim więzieniem, ale jako Paladyn byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Mimo wszystko dobrze wspominam tamten czas. Przynajmniej do momentu starcia z Zarkonem, potem wszystko robi się mgliste.

Shiro przez całe życie czegoś pragnął.

Najpierw zmarli jego rodzice, później dziadek, który go wychowywał. Jako sierota wiedział, że będzie miał trudniej niż jego rówieśnicy, dlatego będzie musiał pracować ciężej. Z tego powodu zarywał noce, żeby się uczyć, i trenował do utraty tchu, żeby zdać testy sprawnościowe. Na całym świecie nie było nikogo, kto by się za nim wstawił. Nie miał znajomości ani pieniędzy, tylko swoją pracę, talent oraz ambicje. Po wszystko musiał sięgać sam, a Shiro najbardziej na świecie chciał sięgnąć gwiazd.

_Więcej. Lepiej._

Dostał się do Garnizonu z pierwszego miejsca na liście. Dopiero wtedy naprawdę uwierzył, że może. Był najlepszy. Zaczął wspinać się po schodach prowadzących do wymarzonej kariery pilota, chwalony przez instruktorów, podziwiany przez innych kadetów.

Gdy usłyszał diagnozę, zaczął biec. To było pod koniec nauki. Na początku chciano go usunąć ze szkoły, ale opinie lekarzy nie dawały do tego podstaw. Dopóki zachowywał sprawność, mógł kontynuować swoją edukację w Garnizonie. Jego przyszłość miała zależeć od postępów choroby, ale Shiro najbardziej na świecie chciał, żeby zależała przede wszystkim od niego samego.

Pracował jeszcze ciężej, chociaż ludzie nie wierzyli, że to w ogóle możliwe. Dbał o swoje zdrowie, łykał leki, chodził na wszystkie kontrole, a potem wracał do książek i symulatorów. Każdego dnia parł do przodu, cały czas do przodu, bez oglądania się w tył. Śmierć odebrała mu rodzinę. Choroba każdego dnia powoli odbierała mu sprawność, ale dopóki kontrolował swoje ciało, nie zamierzał zatrzymać się ani na moment. Postanowił, że sam nigdy się nie podda. Jeśli kiedyś zrezygnuje, to nie będzie to jego własna decyzja.

_Więcej. Szybciej. Więcej. Lepiej._

Wtedy kupił sobie pierwszy prezent urodzinowy. Miał dwadzieścia lat i nadszedł dwudziesty dziewiąty lutego. Trudno było powiedzieć, w jakim stanie będzie jego ciało za kolejne cztery lata, i ile jeszcze lat przestępnych przeżyje. Wydał całe oszczędności na marzenie z dzieciństwa – skórzaną kurtkę pilotkę. Używaną, bo nie było go stać na nową, ale i tak była dla niego najpiękniejsza na świecie. Czarna, nieco przetarta w paru miejscach i od tamtej chwili jego własna. Pierwszy raz kupił sobie coś droższego tylko i wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności. Tamtego roku postanowił, że będzie to robił co cztery lata, bo wiedział, że każde urodziny mogą być jego ostatnimi.

Wkrótce stał się legendą Garnizonu. Otrzymał dyplom z wyróżnieniem. Pobił wszystkie istniejące rekordy, a potem tylko podwyższał ustawioną przez siebie poprzeczkę, osiągając coraz wyższe wyniki, stając się coraz lepszym. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia pojawi się zdolniejszy pilot, który zrzuci go z piedestału, ale do tego czasu to nazwisko Shirogane będzie pojawiać się na szczycie każdej tabeli wyników Garnizonu.

Przypuszczał, że już spotkał tego kogoś. Swojego następcę.

Widział w Keithie Kogane nastoletniego siebie. Chłopak był piekielnie zdolny i równie pogubiony. Shiro udzielił mu pomocy, którą sam chciałby otrzymać, gdy miał naście lat i słyszał od opiekunów, że nie da sobie rady w Garnizonie. Gdy poznał Keitha, zrozumiał, że może nie starczy mu czasu na zmienienie świata, ale miał szansę odmienić życie tej jednej osoby. Mógł otworzyć temu chłopakowi drogę, która dla niego już wkrótce miała się zakończyć. Mógł zostać zapamiętany, przynajmniej przez Keitha.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że właśnie to uratuje mu życie, a przy okazji cały świat.

Pozwolono mu pilotować misję na Kerberosa. Wybór, przed którym postawił go Adam – ich związek czy kosmos – był trudny, ale Shiro w głębi duszy wiedział, jaką decyzję powinien podjąć. Jeśli i tak miał umrzeć, chciał najpierw dotrzeć tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek. Zbyt daleko zaszedł, żeby się z tego wycofać.

Później wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko.

Shiro nigdy nie pogodził się z wizją krótkiego życia, ale przyjął do wiadomości, że przed trzydziestką wyląduje na wózku, potem na szpitalnym łóżku, a w końcu jego serce przestanie bić. O tym mówili mu lekarze, odkąd otrzymał diagnozę.

Nikt nie mógł mu powiedzieć o ciasnej, zimnej celi i wielkiej arenie, na której na oczach tysięcy Galran zmuszano go do walki o swoje życie. To było coś zupełnie innego niż jego choroba, zmienna i nieprzewidywalna. Tutaj zasady były proste – zwycięstwo albo śmierć. Walka trwała, dopóki na arenie nie został jeden gladiator. Tak długo, jak zapewniał publiczności widowisko, pozwalano mu żywemu wracać do celi.

Shiro nienawidził przelewania krwi i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej nienawidził siebie za to, że to robi, ale pragnął przeżyć, choćby po to, żeby ostrzec Ziemię i odnaleźć Holtów. Więc chociaż nie wiedział, dokąd go to zaprowadzi, zrobił to, w czym był już całkiem niezły – stał się najlepszy. Został Czempionem, mieczem torując sobie drogę do laboratorium Druidów, a potem na wolność.

_Więcej. Więcej. Więcej._

Wrócił na Ziemię, a potem znowu poleciał w kosmos, ale tym razem było inaczej. Nie był sam i nie był więźniem, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie zginął, ale nawet wtedy został uratowany. Nie walczył już dla rekordów ani dla siebie, ale dla całego świata. Dla pozostałych Paladynów i planet zrzeszonych w Koalicji.

Przez problemy z określaniem upływu czasu w kosmosie nie obchodził swoich dwudziestych ósmych urodzin, ale na pewno zażyczyłby sobie, żeby wszyscy jego przyjaciele bezpiecznie wrócili do domów. Tego pragnął i o to musiał samemu zadbać, bo doskonale rozumiał, że los nie daje prezentów, nie jemu.

Na Ziemi dowiedział się o śmierci Adama. Gdy stanął pod tablicą pamiątkową i przesunął palcami po wygrawerowanym imieniu byłego chłopaka, pomyślał o tym, że to nie tak miało być. To Shiro miał umrzeć pierwszy.

Po obronie Garnizonu wszyscy Paladyni zostali poddani badaniom. Wyniki Shiro były jednoznaczne – jego choroba zniknęła. Jego nowe ciało było całkowicie zdrowe. Nie pamiętał, jak to się stało, że wyszedł z gabinetu lekarza i trafił do pokoju Keitha, cały we łzach.

Po latach zwrócono mu jego prawo do marzenia o przyszłości. Będzie mógł się zestarzeć i zobaczyć, co stanie się dalej. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim to do niego w pełni dotarło, ale po samym otrzymaniu tej informacji poczuł taką ulgę, że wreszcie wyznał Keithowi swoje uczucia i został przyjęty. Nie obawiał się już bycia dla kogoś ciężarem. Od tamtej chwili podejmował ryzyko równe ze wszystkimi uczestnikami tej wojny, choć jednocześnie więcej potrafił, więcej wiedział, miał większy dług wobec życia i to on był dowódcą. To na jego barkach spoczywało chronienie innych. Musiał dać z siebie wszystko.

_Więcej. Naprawdę więcej._

Nie był pewien, czy po tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczach na to zasłużył. Kiedyś Lance zażartował, że świat uratowała ambicja Shiro i miłość Keitha. Częściowo właśnie tak było.

Wojna się skończyła, a Shiro został admirałem Garnizonu. Praca Paladynów jeszcze się nie skończyła, ale nie musieli dłużej walczyć. Wkrótce wziął ślub z Keithem i ani się spostrzegł, gdy nadeszły jego trzydzieste drugie urodziny.

Nie miał na nie pomysłu. Był zdrowy, bezpieczny, zwiedził kosmos i miał pieniądze, za które mógł sobie kupić niemal wszystko, czego by chciał. Własnymi rękoma wywalczył sobie kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Gdy się nad tym dłużej zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że jedyna rzecz, której mu obecnie czasem brakowało, to spokój. Obejmował tak ważną funkcję, że musiał liczyć się z tym, że ciągle ktoś do niego dzwoni, czegoś od niego chce albo wzywa go na spotkanie. Normalnie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wakacje, ale ten jeden jedyny raz porozmawiał z zarządem i udało mu się postawić na swoim. Tak samo Keith przekazał na tydzień dowództwo Acxy.

Wynajęli luksusowy jacht i popłynęli na wycieczkę po słabo zamieszkałych japońskich wyspach. Z początku rozważali kosmos, ale tam wciąż spędzali sporo czasu, a żaden z nich nie był jeszcze na rejsie po oceanie. Podczas swojej tygodniowej podróży starali się pozostawać anonimowi. Nosili okulary i chowali włosy pod czapkami, Shiro zasłaniał protezę, a jeżeli, tak jak dzisiaj, nocowali w jakimś pensjonacie, używali fałszywych nazwisk. Jeśli ktoś ich rozpoznał, to się do tego nie przyznał, chwała mu za to.

Towarzyszył im Kosmo. Poza nim mieli tylko siebie. Shiro nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego towarzystwa do spędzania urodzin.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytał cicho Keith, zerkając na niego.

— O niczym. Po prostu nigdy nie myślałem, że tutaj dotrzemy.

Keith chyba zrozumiał, że Shiro nie miał na myśli konkretnie tej wyspy w sensie geograficznym.

— Ja też nie, ale cieszę się, że się udało — przyznał. — Swoją drogą, mam coś dla ciebie.

Kosmo błysnął niebieskim światłem i zniknął, a chwilę potem wrócił z pudełkiem w ręce. Podał je Shiro.

— Keith, nie musiałeś… — powiedział Shiro, unosząc w zdziwieniu brwi.

Keith odsunął się od niego tak, żeby móc popatrzeć mu w oczy.

— Są twoje urodziny — oświadczył, zadowolony z siebie. — To prezent. Wiem, że teraz stać nas prawie na wszystko i że mogliśmy sobie zafundować ten rejs, ale chciałem dać ci coś od siebie.

Kosmo zamachał radośnie ogonem. Shiro wziął od niego pudełko, ale go nie otworzył.

— Dla mnie największym prezentem jest to, że tu ze mną jesteś — upierał się.

Keith przewrócił oczami.

— Takashi, poważnie — westchnął, trochę zniecierpliwiony, a trochę rozbawiony. — Wiozłem to całą drogę ze Stanów i od początku wyjazdu kombinowałem, jak zrobić tak, żebyś tego nie znalazł. Allura szykuje ci wielkie przyjęcie, gdy tylko wrócisz, więc i tak dostaniesz jeszcze pełno prezentów. Ten jest tylko ode mnie.

— Naprawdę to robi? — spytał Shiro. — W sensie, Allura?

— Co roku przecież ci coś organizują, a teraz tym bardziej tego nie przegapią. — Machnął ponaglająco ręką. — Otwórz.

Shiro popatrzył najpierw na Keitha, a potem na siedzącego naprzeciwko Kosmo. Uśmiechnął się i otworzył pudełko.

— Keith… — wykrztusił.

Wyjął czarną, skórzaną kurtkę pilotkę. Obejrzał ją ze wszystkich stron w świetle ogniska. Była nowa, porządnie wykonana i w idealnym rozmiarze. Na piersi srebrną nicią wyhaftowano: _T. SHIROGANE_.

— Miałeś podobną przed Kerberosem, ale tamta zaginęła gdzieś w akcji, więc pomyślałem, że… Że może ucieszysz się z drugiej — wyjaśnił Keith.

Shiro chciał mu podziękować, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Jako szesnastolatek dałby się pokroić za taką kurtkę. I za takiego męża jak Keith. I za to, żeby polecieć w kosmos, i dostać tyle lat życia, i być teraz tutaj, i świętować trzydzieste drugie urodziny.

Popatrzył na Keitha i uśmiechnął się, czując, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Otarł je wierzchem dłoni. Było mu trochę głupio, że płakał nad kurtką, ale tu nie chodziło tylko o kurtkę.

Był po prostu tak cholernie szczęśliwy.

— Dziękuję… Jest piękna — powiedział wreszcie. — Kocham cię, Keith. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Teraz to Keith się uśmiechnął, szeroko i radośnie, jak rzadko mu się zdarzało. Tylko wtedy było widać, że przez poparzenie na policzku jego uśmiech jest trochę nierówny. Gdy Shiro pierwszy raz to zauważył, dosłownie poczuł, jak pęka mu serce.

— Też cię kocham, Shiro — powiedział Keith, a jego oczy błyszczały w świetle ogniska. — Najbardziej we wszechświecie.

Kosmo szczeknął raz. Shiro spojrzał na niego i parsknął śmiechem.

— Tobie też dziękuję, Kosmo, i ciebie też obaj kochamy. Wiem, że pomogłeś.

Keith poprawił koc, którym byli przykryci. Podniósł się na tyle, żeby móc złożyć krótki pocałunek na ustach Shiro.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Shiro — wyszeptał, ujmując dłonią jego policzek i całując go w czubek nosa.

Shiro objął go, drugą ręką przyciskając kurtkę do piersi.

— Mam już wszystko, co najlepsze.

_Nie trzeba lepiej, nie trzeba więcej, wystarczy tyle._

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję Wam, że jesteście i byliście. Mam nadzieję, że nadal będziecie.
> 
> (Wreszcie znalazłam pretekst, żeby wykorzystać w tytule najbardziej wymęczoną przez fandom Sheith piosenkę.)


End file.
